Happy Anniversary
by rubsafire
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's 2nd anniversary, and things get hot. *SMUT*


**Authors note: I'm 21, the last Harry Potter book was released 6 years ago, and here I am writing Harry Potter fanfiction about two side characters, should I get a a life? HAHAHAHAHA phew that's funny, nah, I think I'll be doing this until I'm 60 to be honest.**

Hermione woke up to the sun gleaming into her eyes threw the curtains. The sun rarely shone in England so she wasn't that upset that the sun had woke her up. In fact, she thought, that's probably the best way to be woken up. Well that and being woken up to Ron's glorious tongue on her... She shook those thoughts out of her mind, now was not the time to think about such things. But; she thought; as she smirked to herself and looked towards Ron's snoring figure beside her, tonight definitely would be. Today was their 2 year anniversary. Two years ago today, Hermione Granger had turned into Hermione Weasley. They had tried to make it and average wedding, and tried their hardest to keep it on the down low, but when you're the boy-who-lived's best friend, it's pretty difficult to do so. Looking back however, Hermione wouldn't have changed a thing, all the stress, all the planning; it had all vanished when she walked down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. She had melted at the look on Ron's face, he had looked completely awed, and although he denies it, she could have sworn she saw a tear. She looked back at his snoring figure, _what an idiot _she thought as she smirked, _but he's my idiot. _She carefully got up, making sure to not wake up Ron, he had a little bit of time left to sleep before it was time to work so, she didn't want to ruin that. She quickly put on her slippers and headed towards the kitchen to make some morning coffee and breakfast. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she did so.

"Good mornin beautiful," Ron said as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Goodmorning," She sighed, "Sorry for waking you, I tried to be as quiet as I could." She said turning around so she could directly face him. She was immediately brought to the sight of a tired and sleepy Ron, one of her favourite types of Ron, she looked right into his indicolite blue eyes and melted. She placed a quick peck on his lips, but Ron being Ron was not satisfied with only that. He pulled Hermione flush against his body and deepened the kiss. Hermione sighed into his mouth before reluctantly pulling away.

"It's okay, I only had like five more minutes to sleep anyways." He said grinning, "besides I love seeing you cook in the morning, makes you look so wifely."

Hermione glared at him, "Not in a sexist way or anything!" He said retreating carefully at Hermione's glare. "Women are so much more than cooks and people who think otherwise are absolutely disgusting and, I'm all for feminism; and there are so much powerful women in the world like yourself. And I am so lucky to be associated with you." He quickly said with wide eyes and a nervous look.

Hermione grinned, "I've taught you well" she said as she tapped his nose. Ron sighed of relief at Hermione's forgiveness. Once he thought he was okay he pulled her against his body once again, she was so small compared to him, he found it adorable. And although he'd never tell Hermione, it made him feel so much manlier and confident in their relationship.

"So, Mrs. Weasley" Ron said, casually changing the subject, "Do you know what today is?"

"The nineteenth?" Hermione asked innocently "I'm not that great with dates, but there's a calendar right there if you want to check." Hermione said pointing towards the kitchen calendar.

"Hardeeharhar" Ron said grinning, "Someone's in a cheeky mood today."

"What can I say? You've rubbed off me." Hermione retorted. "In more than one way." She added with a wink.

Ron groaned, "Please don't do this to me in the morning, I still have to go to work and I don't fancy going with a hard on."

Hermione giggled, "Sorry love, if it helps, I will definitely take care of that problem tonight, I have so much in store for tonight." She said running a hand over his chest.

Ron groaned once again, "That most certainly does not help, and you're the biggest tease I know. And now I have to take a cold shower so thanks for that."

Hermione laughed, "Aw poor boy" she mocked, pretending to pout. Her pouting eyes went away however, they were soon followed by a mischievous stare "How about we just shower together? Save water you know? We'll have to hurry though." She added, biting her lip.

Ron's face broke out in a huge grin, "What are we still doing here then?" Off we go m'lady" He said, picking up Hermione and lifting her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal in pleasure. He quickly rushed to their bathroom and set Hermione down.

"Clothes. Off" He demanded straight away.

"What ever you say master." She whispered.

Ron moaned, his erection now at full length, he quickly began to undress and Hermione blushed at the sight of his erection.

"That was fast." She commented and Ron's ears turned red, "See what you do to me woman."

"Mmm oh hell yeah I do." She said as she licked her lips in appreciation and peeled her knickers down her legs.

Ron felt like he was going to burst right then and there. He quickly turned the shower on and dragged Hermione into it with him. Their lips immediately pressed together and soon enough they were both moaning. Ron quickly inserted a finger into Hermione's slit, making her moan even more. "Mmm Ron can't wait, need you know." She uttered.

Ron didn't need to be told twice, he quickly inserted himself into her and they both hissed at the contact.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck." Ron groaned, "Notgonalastlongbaby"

"It's okay baaaaby come for me mmm" Hermione groaned back. Ron began to urgently stoke Hermione, and she felt herself coming to her end as well.

Ron's eyes rolled backwards and he started screaming unintelligible things as he began to come. Hermione shortly followed him, her screams even louder and her toes curling, as Ron fucked her against the shower wall and spilled inside her.

"That was amazing" Ron said breathing heavily.

"Just you wait until tonight" Hermione responded, her chest heaving up and down.

Soon enough, after they had properly cleansed themselves and had breakfast it was time for work. Hermione usually put 100% into her work but today she was completely distracted, all she could think about was getting home to Ron. She wondered how Ron was doing at the moment, and she remembered that he was probably wearing his Auror uniform, looking official and sexy as ever. She bit her lip. When would this day be over.

And although it felt like several years, the time had come to go home. And Hermione found herself eagerly getting ready to leave, she laughed, imagining that Ron was probably doing the same exact thing.

When she arrived home she was brought forth with a very surprising sight. Ron in a muggle suit, holding some wine and standing next to a very fancily decorated table and a very clean home. Her heart stopped at the sight of her husband in a very nice muggle suit with his hair gelled back.

"Well this sure is a surprise" Hermione commented, eyes wide, smile huge.

"Happy anniversary love" Ron said, walking towards her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You never fail to surprise me Ron Weasley." Hermione said, still shocked.

"I try my best, now go get dressed. I don't want to feel overdressed and all." He responded.

"You look very handsome Ron." She sighed.

"And you look extremely beautiful as always."

"I'm still in my work clothes," She said, amused.

"Doesn't matter," he said leaning in for another kiss, "You're always beautiful."

"You're so cheesy but I love it, give me a couple of minutes to get ready okay?" She said, and he agreed.

Although it wasn't a couple of minutes she did manage to get herself date ready, she put on her favourite dress along with some makeup and accessories. She had also managed to make her hair look socially acceptable. When she came out of their room Ron's draw dropped, Hermione laughed.

"You look stunning," Ron said.

"As do you." Hermione responded.

"Now er, I have reservations to a restaurant if you want to go, but if you don't then this is plan B right here." Ron said, gesturing towards their decorated household.

"You put quite a lot of thought haven't you? Well I don't really fancy going out, and I'd hate to put this whole thing to waste, so I'm fine with this." Hermione said, and Ron smiled.

"Alright then it's settled" Ron said, pulling out a chair gesturing for Hermione to sit.

"Ever the gentleman." She said lovingly.

"I try," Ron smirked. "I cooked your favourites for today, baked chicken Alfredo, and some sliced baked potatoes, that along with some of your favourite cheese cake from that bakery you love for dessert."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, "You're so sweet you really didn't have to do that."

"I know," He said, shrugging nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. But Hermione saw from his red ears, that he was embarrassed from the praise. "I wanted to though."

"I love you so much Ron."

"I love you so much too, Hermione."

They talked and laughed and ate the food.

"Well this has been amazing." Hermione said, "Now it's time for the fun part, stay here, I'm going to our room, come up when I call you."

"Mhmm okay baby can't wait." Ron said.

"Me neither," she said placing a peck on his cheek. She retreated up the stairs making sure to sway her hips because she knew Ron was watching, she smiled to herself in a sense of accomplishment as she heard him groan.

"Hurry!" He said.

"I will!" She replied.

She quickly stripped off everything except her new lacy bra and knickers, she quickly put on her new high heels and messed up her hair. She got her wand and started playing seductive music from it, she dimmed down the lights and grabbed a chair. As soon as she saw that everything was in order she called Ron upstairs. She laughed as she heard him running up the stairs.

"Sit." She ordered pointing towards the chair.

Ron wide eyed, did not argue, he immediately sat down on the chair. Hermione proceeded to sit down on his lap.

"Oh fuck you're giving me a lap dance" Ron breathed. Hermione shut him up with her mouth and turned up the volume of the music. She sexily swayed and rolled her arse over his groin, he grabbed her arse as anticipation as she began to place a trail of kisses over his body.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Ron hissed as Hermione started playing with her breasts, she carefully put them in Ron's face and got up. She went behind the chair sexily and started to massage his shoulders, placing gentle kisses on them. Ron was breathing heavily and she knew just how much she was torturing him. She went back to sitting on his lap and she rolled her hips onto his, she slowly slid down his legs and began kissing down to his groin, which was now shooting up for her.

Soon enough Ron couldn't take it anymore and he got off the chair.

"Ron what are you-?" Hermione was interrupted as Ron pulled her down onto their bed. He started biting her neck, leaving a bunch of marks all over it. He bit down to her breasts and Hermione moaned.

"Can't take it, need you now, oh fuck this new lingerie is so fucking sexy you're going to kill me oh fuck Hermione."

Hermione moaned.

"Do it Ron, fuck me hard."

"Oh fuck yes I will." He said as a violently took off her bra followed y her panties. He began stripping off his own clothes and she helped. Soon enough they were both nude and Ron was shagging her senseless.

"Fucking sexiest lap dance ever. You knew what that would do to me you naughty fucking girl."

Hermione moaned in response.

"Mmm so fucking sexy holy fuck"

Hermione moaned again.

"Gonna make you raw in the morning you fucking sexy slut." He spanked her arse and pushed her against the headboard, which only made her moan more. He continued to pump in and out of her very roughly and very hard. All Hermione could do was moan.

"FUUCKKKKKK" He screamed as he began to spill inside her.

"OH G_D ROOOOOOOON" She screamed as she came with him.

When they were done, Ron rolled off of her and they were both bleeding heavily, Hermione winced at the sudden distance.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't mean to be that rough."

"Mmm it's okay Ron that was amazing."

"Oh fuck yes it was." Ron agreed, "You're so fucking hot, holy shit you knew what that would do to me."

"Maybe that's why I did it." Hermione responded.

"Oh fuck, you're not going to give my dick a break are you?" Ron said happily.

"Oh no, I have huge plans for that glorious huge piece of you tonight."

Ron groaned. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Yes, but it's always good to hear it again."

"Well, I fucking love you Hermione." Ron said placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Ready for another round?"

"Always." Hermione said.

"Happy anniversary love." Ron said.

"Mmm Happy anniversary Ron."

The End


End file.
